Beauty And The Beast
Beauty and the Beast is the pilot episode of Martin which aired on the FOX TV network on August 27, 1992. It was directed by John Bowman and Written by Stan Lathan. Synopsis Martin and Gina have an argument after Gina hears him talking bad about her on his radio talk show. Gina wins the argument but Martin agrees to go to a dinner with her if she acts as if he won the fight. Plot Martin has an argument with Gina after she listens to Martin’s radio show and hears his womanizing remarks. When Martin gets home she calls him into the room, and tells him about what she heard, and Martin gives her an attitude, so she threatens to leave him. Martin gives in. Martin and Gina make an agreement to make up in front of Martin’s friends (Cole, Tommy), and make it look like Martin won the argument. But there’s a catch: Martin has to agree to go to a dinner with her that night. Trivia *This episode title that shares a Disney movie of the same name and its 2017 remake. Did You Know? Trivia *In addition to the show's title character, Martin payne, ou also get to meet four other recurring characters played by Martin Lawrence: Edna "Mama" Payne, Sheneneh Jenkins and Jerome. *Pilot episode of the series; Martin opens the series with him in the WZUP radio station reciting a monologue about love. *In Martin payne's bedroom, there is a boomerang that hangs on his bedroom door. This is significant because Martin is a co-star in the Eddie Murphy film, Boomerang; the two would also later co-star in the 1999 comedy film Life. *In episode 1 when Gina and Pam are about to go confront Martin about what he said on the radio. The door next to Shanaynay's apt. says "Incenartor" then in episode 2 it says "Trash". Scene excerpts ;Character quotes ---- *'Martin:' I work hard baby. I do a lot of research. *'Gina:' Like yesterday's show? Talking about how Redd Foxx is still alive? *'Martin:' Babe, think about it. The man faked it. If you owe $16 billion in taxes, what would you do? ---- *'Gina:' You think your friends are better? *'Martin:': Most definitely. *'Gina:' Like Cole? He's primitive. He don't even have have thumbs! *'Martin:' Hey,hey,hey,hey... Cole don't need thumbs. He can't count past eight babe! ---- *'Martin:' My ex-girlfriend once asked me if I loved her. Do I love her?... Well, let's just say that in the course of a four-year relationship,I bought her a hat, a scarf,a t-shirt and a sweater. We broke up... I let her keep the sweater. Now, I know you cannot put a price tag on love... but that sweater really set a brother back, all right? How far should a man go for love? We'll be right back. ---- Connections ;References *''Boyz n the Hood'' (1991 film) - Referenced in dialogue *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991 film) - The title of the animated Disney movie is referenced in the dialogue as well as the episode title Cast Starring *Martin Lawrence as Martin Payne/Edna Payne/Sheneneh Jenkins/Jerome *Tisha Campbell as Gina Waters *Tichina Arnold as Pamela James *Thomas Mikal Ford as Tommy Strawn *Carl Anthony Payne II as Cole Brown Guest starring/Recurring cast *Jon Gries as Shawn McDermott *Garrett Morris as Stan Winters *Victoria Morsell as The Secretary *Bentley Kyle Evans as Caller #1 (voice) (as Bentley Evans) *Myra J. as Caller #2 (voice) More external links * Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes